Gangsters Paradise 2 Revenge!
by amijaine
Summary: Summary: Phil was in hospital after being shot by Ricky, he has let himself get depressed with the guilt about his fathers death mounting up inside of him, and he is loosing Sam as well, how much more can go wrong for the poor bloke? Hehe! Please R&R, or
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Phil was in hospital for being shot by Ricky, he has let himself get depressed with the guilt about his fathers death mounting up inside of him, and he is loosing Sam as well, how much more can go wrong for the poor bloke? Hehe! Please R&R, or i will be mean and kill someone off that we all like! ;) XXX

**Gangsters Paradise 2 **

**Revenge!**

Phil Hunter ran down the stairs of his flat, he had his car keys in one hand, and his mobile in the other. It was his first day back since the shooting in the warehouse two months ago, he had nearly died, but refused to let anyone see him, not his friends or family, he had not seen Sam for six weeks, he had let himself get depressed, and he was drinking all the time. He carried on walking quickly to his car, and got in, he started up the engine and drove off to work, he was late, but what more could you expect from him.

He parked his car and walked into the station, he was greeted by a few sympathetic stares from the other members of the force, after loosing his dad, but he didn't care, he just wanted to forget everything that had happened to him these last few months, he carried on walking up to CID, he pushed open the doors, and saw Sam staring at him from where she was sat with Jo, he carried on walking through, all eyes semt to be on him, he picked up some of the paper work that was on his desk, and began to read it, it was as though he was hiding behind it, eventually he was saved by the DCI.

'Phil, my office now!' Jack said going in the direction of his office, and once again all eyes fell on him, mainly Sam's, she looked hurt, but again he didn't care, he just wanted to forget everything that had happened, including Sam...

'so Phil, are you OK now? That was quite a fright you gave us there, we didn't think you would make it' Jack said as Phil sat down in a chair opposite him.

'I'm fine guv, i just want to forget about it.' Phil replied, looking fed up with the conversation already.

'i think you should press charges, after all, one of the gang members did survive after you shot him remember?' Jack told him, hoping he might be able to talk some sense into him.

'really guv, I'm fine, i just want to leave it now, its history.' Phil said getting up to leave.

'well what about Samantha? She really loves you, she was heartbroken when you told her you didn't want to see her or anyone else again, you could of at least have given her a reason.' he said slightly annoyed.

'she deserves better than me, just let us both get on with our lives, i don't want her putting in any more danger.' Phil said turning away. Jack walked over to the door and stood in front of it not letting him leave.

'she stuck by you through all that, so I'm guessing that she must really love you, i think you had better go and talk to her, cos i don't want to see her get hurt!' Jack said angrily, he couldn't believe how stubborn Phil was being, so he moved away from the door, to let him leave, he had said all he wanted to say, now it was down to Phil, he just hoped that he didn't cause Sam any more pain, cos she was a really good friend of his.

Phil left his office and walked back into CID, he walked straight past everyone to his desk and sat down, attempting to do some paper work, Zain walked over to him, worried about how quiet he was being, Sam just watched from a distance with Jo, she wasn't about to give up on Phil that easily, even if he was.

'you alright Phil, do you want to help me out on this case, its a burglary?' Zain asked, Phil looked up, and Zain already knew with his face what his answer was going to be.

'I've got paper work to catch up on, thanks though' Phil said gratefully, he looked down again, reading notes typing into the computer.

Zain bent down closer to Phil, he spoke to him quietly 'Phil, if you need someone to talk to, you know where i am don't you?' Zain asked caring for one of his best mates.

'yes i do know Zain, in fact i wish that you would all just drop it, i has got nothing to do with anyone else, i will sort out my own problems!' Phil shouted to all of CID, he got up quickly and stormed out.

'I'll go after him.' Zain said rushing past, but Sam stopped him.'No, i want to go.' and with that Sam ran downstairs to the front desk, she looked for where he might have disappeared to, but there was no sign of him eventually she looked in one of the soft interview rooms, she opened the door, to find Phil inside, sat in the darkness, he had his back to her.

'how did i know that you would come' Phil said still not moving or looking at her. Sam just slowly approached him.

'i care about you, even if you don't care about me' she said, she walked round to his side and looked at him, he refused to make eye contact with her, he just spoke quietly.

'of course i still care about you, i love you.' Sam touched his face gently, she lifted his head so that his eyes met with hers, but he still tried to look away, he looked so terrified.

'please talk to me' she whispered to him gently.

'i cant, i don't want you to get hurt.'he said looking her in the eye, he couldn't help but feel that this was the only woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

'why, what makes you think that you would hurt me?' she said sitting next to him now on the table, she took his hand, and stroked it gently.

'one of the gang members are still alive, i don't want him to come after you.' he said pulling away.

'i thought they were all dead?' Sam asked, she felt quite scared now, but she wanted Phil back in her life, she loved him so much.

'me too, but when i came out of hospital three weeks ago i saw one of them lying in a bed, he looked in a bad way, but i shot him didn't i, so what more could i expect, all the others died, including Ricky, but there's just this one guy left, so that makes me wonder if this is all going to kick off again.' Phil said looking to Sam, she didn't know what to say to him.

Phil got up and walked to the other side of the room, Sam sat still looking at him, watching how distraught he really was, he was a mess deep down, but he knew that with Sam he would have to try much harder to hide it.

'he wont come after us, not after everything that happened.' Sam said standing up.

'yeah, but i don't want to take that risk, i want to make sure that he is gone, just like the rest of them.' Phil said seriously.

Sam stood silently for a few seconds, trying to figure out what he meant, she then looked at him horrified when she realised. 'please tell me you're not going to kill him!' Sam asked seriously. Phil just turned around and grinned.

'nah, you know that's not my style, but I'm going to have a word.' Phil said walking to the door, Sam pulled him back, gripping his wrists. 'you have got to stop this, you're turning back into the old Phil, the one that i hated, and i don't want him, i want the Phil that i love.' Sam said getting wound up.

'I'm not planning on doing anything stupid, i just want to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone again, i want him to be as far away from here as possible, that's what i meant!' Phil said getting angry, 'and I've not changed at all!'

'for gods sake Phil, let me help you, i wont let you deal with all this alone.' Sam said still holding on to him, she was scared of him leaving her, she couldn't bare life without him.

'just go Sam, and get on with your life' Phil said, he pushed Sam away, and left her in the interview room alone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gangsters Paradise 2**

**Revenge Part 2**

Sam sat in the interview room alone, she could feel the tears building up inside her, 'why is he doing this to me' she thought, 'i love him so much, yet he doesn't even care' Sam sat quietly for a while, trying to figure out in her head what she should do, obviously Phil didn't want to be with her, but he must still love her, he couldn't just turn his feelings off like a tap, she just needed to get him to open up to her, then everything would be OK. There was a knock at the door, and Jo walked in, she gave Sam a sympathetic smile, knowing that with her tear stained face she had been crying.

'what's he gone and done now?' Jo said smiling at her, trying to cheer her up, Sam smiled back and wiped the tears away, Jo sat next to her on the desk, and put an arm around her.

'he's changed, i cant cope without him, and he wont talk to me.' Sam said tears welling up again.

'hey calm down, he will come round, he just needs time, he loves you, anyone can see that.' Jo said still holding her, she couldn't bare to see Sam in so much pain, especially over a bloke, 'their more trouble than their worth them men, that's why i turned gay!' Jo thought grinning to herself, but this wasn't the time for jokes.

'i don't think he does though, he practically told me to get lost and get on with my life, but i cant get on with my life, not without him' Sam said crying again, Jo didn't really know what she could say to her, she then suddenly piped up.

'why don't you and me go out for a drink tonight, we could get pissed out of our brains, then have a girly night in, what do you think? Jo asked, already liking the idea of her plan.

'yeah maybe, listen I'm gonna go back up to CID, I've got loads to do, and i need something to take my mind off things, i finish soon anyway, thanks Jo' Sam smiled gratefully before getting up and walking out of the interview room.

Meanwhile back up in CID, Zain was watching Phil having an argument down the phone with some poor soul, they were really getting it in the neck, Sam walked back into CID and noticed that everyone was watching Phil loosing his temper, Phil slammed his phone down, grabbed his jacket and was about to leave CID when Zain stopped him.

'what was all that about then?' Zain asked as Sam looked up form her paper work curiously, she wanted to know what he was up to now.

'nothing mate, i will see you later.' Phil said as he walked out of the door and out of the building.

'i don't know why i bother!' Zain muttered to himself as he walked away.

The day passed pretty quickly, and Jo and Sam met up in a bar near town, it was a small club, and it was packed out, cos it was the start of the weekend, they sat on the bar stools and Jo ordered them both a glass of wine.

'so, have you decided what you are going to do about him yet?' Jo asked taking a sip of her wine.

'i don't know, I'm just going to leave him to it, he knows where i am, and I'm willing to wait.' Sam said staring into the glass of strong liquid that would soon get Jo drunk.

Jo had downed all her drink and was already onto her next, but she knew something wasn't quite right when she had only seen Sam take about two sips of it.

'why aren't you drinking?' Jo asked, paying the bartender and downing a shot, she shuddered at the taste.

'i just done feel like it, that's all.' Sam said taking another tiny sip.

'you're lying to me, you wouldn't let a bloke stop you from getting drunk, now just tell me' Jo asked pushing her for an answer. She then ordered another shot, she put the glass to her mouth and drank it slowly this time.

'I'm pregnant' Sam said, Jo spat the drink all over the floor in shock...


End file.
